how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Marshall and Lily
|Row 3 title = Restarted Dating |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Married |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Current Status |Row 5 info = Active |Row 6 title = Children |Row 6 info = One unborn child}}Marshall and Lily met in college. It was love at first sight. They dated and even got engaged but Lily called it off, moving to San Francisco to focus on her artistic interests. They were separated for six months due to this, finally getting back together a few months after Lily's return to New York, and getting re-engaged then married. Eventually they even decided they want to have children.They share a very loving relationship. While devoted to each other, they have had to overcome their share of challenges, such as Lily's credit card debt and dislike of Marshall's mother, and Marshall's occasional workaholic tendencies that keeps him from having sex with her. Show Outline Significant Episodes Season 1 * - Marshall and Lily get engaged and have sex on the kitchen floor. * - A pregnancy scare and an awkward Thanksgiving with Marshall's family. * - Lily questions her decision to get married. * - Lily and Marshall break up when she goes to San Francisco to study art. Season 2 * - Marshall deals with life without Lily. * - Marshall and Lily are reunited. Lily wanted to get back together, but Marshall decides not to, considering she left him before. * - Sexual tension between the two as they live life apart. * - Marshall and Lily get back together. * - Marshall realizes that Lily went halfway with Scooter. Lily compares it to being in the Empire State building. * - They get married. Season 3 * - Marshall and Lily's first meeting. It may have been tainted by the true story of how Lily and Ted met. * - Marshall and Lily want to buy an apartment but they are hindered when Marshall learns that Lily has been hiding a massive credit card debt. * - Marshall wants Lily to sell her clothes to help pay to repair the floors in their new apartment but he is skeptical when she wants to sell her paintings instead. Season 4 * - Marshall and Lily decide if they are ready to have a baby. * - Marshall gets mad that Lily is making light of sex. * - Marshall and Lily consider old traditions as they mature. * - Marshall learns how Lily really feels about his mother. * - Lily doesn't like how Marshall coaches her kindergarteners. Season 5 * - Lily and Marshall decide when to have children. * - Lily and Marshall start trying to have children. Season 6 * - Lily doesn't like how Marshall tells his father everything. * - Debating baby names and gender. * - Lily isn't sure she likes how corporate Marshall has become. * - Marshall is staying with his mother after his dad died, and Lily goes to meet him. * - Lily tells Marshall that she is pregnant Season 7 * - Marshall and Lily decide not to find out the sex of their baby, but they are tempted when they are setting up the baby's room. * - Lily and Marshall officially move to the suburbs. * - Lily and Marshall throw a housewarming party. * - For Valentine's Day, Lily and Marshall invite Robin and Kevin on a weekend getaway to Vermont. * - Barney finds Marshall and Lily's sex tape. * - Marshall and Lily talk about their sex life. Gallery Old-marshall-and-lily.jpg Marshall after Lily leaves for San Francisco.png Pajibathemuppetsamericanreunion-thumb-450x335-32118.jpg Marshall-Lily-Wedding-marshmallow-and-lilypad-8055859-700-707.jpg Marshall and Lily Costumes.png Himym-sexless.jpg Something borrowed.png Himym sexless innkeeper recap.jpg Tumblr l3yadg9NKl1qalg37o1 500.jpg Karma18.jpg Karma3.jpg First-Time-in-New-York-10.jpg First-Time-in-New-York-09.jpg Nh1.jpg 101700 d0103b.jpg Category:Relationships